The invention relates to a toothed module for primary parts of permanent-magnet synchronous motors.
Electrical machines are used in a very large number of technical fields. In the case of electrical machines it is necessary to distinguish between DC machines, AC machines and three-phase machines. Three-phase machines can be split into three-phase synchronous machines and three-phase asynchronous machines.
A type of embodiment of electrical machines is permanent-magnet synchronous motors. These comprise a primary part and a secondary part. The primary part is active and the secondary part acts passively.
It is known what kind of construction is necessary for permanent-magnet synchronous motors in order to meet various use requirements. Different types of uses can in this case result from the physical space available, the permissible weight or the required power.
However, one disadvantage is the fact that the primary part and the secondary part need to be reconstructed in order to produce a new permanent-magnet synchronous motor which is matched to a new design. Possible designs are in this case, for example, linear motors or rotary motors.